Growing Family
by oigal92
Summary: The Walker family is growing fast and unexpectedly, is Walker prepared? What are his reactions?
1. The News

Growing Family

**Growing Family**

**Chapter 1: The News**

_**AN: I am redoing the story Growing Family. It has been too long since I updated and it needs a lot of changes made. Bear with me.**_

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Walker, you're having multiples, care to guess how many?" asked Dr. Evans as he sat there looking slightly amused at the parents faces. "With Walker as the father I'm afraid to ask!" Alex said looking a little faint. "Hey!" Walker glared an amusing glare at his wife.

"Do you want to guess or should I just tell you?" asked the doctor trying to act all business like but at the same time choking down laughter for he knew the legendary _Walker Texas Ranger._ Walker looked from the doctor to his wife and took her hand and squeezed it and said "Shoot (the Texas Ranger way of saying tell us)." They squeezed hands as the doctor said "Triplets!" Right away there was a battle starting to form in his head _"Work vs. family"_. He knew that Alex would need help with the four kids (they already have Angela), but at the same time being a Texas Ranger was a big part of his life. Right then Alex looked at Walker because there was no response and knew right away by his face what he was thinking.

But what she thought he was thinking was not right at all. When she had Angela there were complications with the pregnancy and labor. The doctors told them the chances of them ever having another child again were very slim. So, there were three thoughts she thought of that he could possibly be thinking. 1. "_The doctor said we could never have another baby again. But we're having three? Geez!" _2. _"How will Alex survive this pregnancy with three babies when she barely survived the last pregnancy with only one baby?" _3._ "Oh boy, we're in trouble!"_ Little did Alex know that those thoughts were not in his mind as much as a more serious thought.

Alex squeezed Walkers hand so as to bring him back to reality. Walker jumped back to life and after a ½ hour of talking to the doctor they finally said goodbye to the doctor and went into the waiting room with James Trivette (Walkers partner) and 10yr old Angela Walker. She was sitting there reading a book with Trivette and just kind of looking up once in a while to see if her parents were coming. When she looked up for the hundredth time and saw her mom and dad coming she jumped off her chair and quickly ran over to them

Trivette not really knowing where she was headed but knew her attention span had hit its record, 3 ½ hrs. So he ran after her and looked up and saw Walker talking to her.

"Honey, if you were to get a choice of having a baby brother (and he emphasized the word brother) or a baby sister what would you choose?" asked Walker looking at his daughter with love. "Sister!" said Angie looking very firm and confident. Walker looked disappointed and asked "What about a brother?" "Nah, brothers are a pain in the neck." Walker gave her a look and asked "Who told you that?" "My friend from preschool." Angie said truthfully. Walker could not help but laugh which caused Alex and Trivette to start laughing. Then Alex chimed in "What if you were to get three babies, then what would you want?" After thinking long and hard she said "Two sisters and a brother that way he wouldn't dare use karate on girls, and if he tried it on me he wouldn't have a chance since I'm well on my way to a black-belt." That made everyone start laughing. Alex then said "Well honey, you might get your wish, I'm having three babies." Trivette congratulated them and Angie screamed with delight, though Trivette did notice that his best friend and partner looked a little off since he left the examination room.

TBC.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out**

The next day Walker walked into the Texas Ranger headquarters and was greeted by Gage and Sidney. "Walker we heard about everything, Congratulations!" Walker looked from Gage and Sid to Trivette. Trivette noticing that he was getting stared at said "Hey you know how bad of a secret keeper I am." "I know!" Walker said forcing a grin for he still had the war of _Work vs. Family_ in the back of his mind. He quickly thanked Gage and Sid and went over to his desk and sat down.

Just then the phone rang and it was an emergency so Trivette and Walker took off and Gage and Sidney said they would follow in Gage's car.

On the way there Trivette says "Walker, I've known you for years. I was there when you met Alex, I was there when you got engaged, I was there when you got married, when you were told Alex was pregnant with Angela guess where I was?" "There?" asked Walker amused. "Exactly!" said Trivette then he continued. "I was there through the rough pregnancy, I was there when Alex gave birth to your little Angel, when you were told Alex could never have another baby I was there, I was there while Angela grew up (in fact, she has told me some secrets she never told you)" right then Walker stopped him. "What secrets?" "Where she hides her valuables, what she wants to be when she grows up, different stuff like that." It was then that Walker realized that Trivette saw Angela a lot more then he has. But he let Trivette continue with his speech. "I was there basically since the day you were born. So, do you think I would know if something was bothering you?" "Maybe." Walker looked at Trivette and noticed that he was serious.

Right then they arrived at the crime scene and pulled over. Walker got out of his truck and went to talk to the detective. "What have we got?" "Well, bomb, took the whole building out. 50 dead and counting, 20injured." "Any idea who would do this?" "No, but there is a message for you that we found" Said Detective Slone as he handed Walker a piece of paper that said:

**Dear Ranger,**

**Do you like writing letters? I do.**

**Let's play a game. **

**I'll give you a message that will be delivered by random people **

**You'll have 10mins to go to the location or another "BOOM!"**

**Got it? Good!**

**Can't wait to talk to you.**

Walker took one look at it and knew that this was bad. But he knew that all he could do was go back to headquarters, talk to Alex about the options they had of handling this and wait for a message.

Him and Trivette got back into the truck and headed back to headquarters. Trivette continued with his speech. "So, buddy, what's bothering you so much?" "Nothing." Walker said not looking at Trivette. "Walker, I know you, it's never nothing! Come on pal, what's up?" Walker sighed reluctantly and said "Well, Trivette, Ever since I found out about the triplets there are three big thoughts going through my mind. A. Alex barely made it through the last pregnancy with one child, how will she make it through this one with three children? B. there is a war going through my head _Work vs. Family_. C. What about Alex's job? She loves being Assistant DA. How will she be going back to work

with four kids all under the age of 11?" Walker looked at Trivette who didn't say anything then all of a sudden he says "Ok, Walker, listen. A. Alex is strong woman, trust me, you and I have known her for a long time, and she has proven my point more than once and in more than one way. B. You have kept up with your family and work very well. You'll be fine." That's when Walker said, "but you made it obvious that you see my daughter more than I do." "No I don't. Anyways C. Alex and you can take turns with the kids, and Gage, Sid, and I will help. No one will stop working." "Thanks Trivette, that's all I needed." Said Walker with a sigh of relief as he realized everything would be fine.

TBC.


	3. Right Side Up turned Upside Down

Chapter 3: Right side up turned upside down

**Chapter 3: Right side up turned upside down.**

From that day on right side up life was turned up side down. Alex was sick all the time, Angela was spending more time at the **H**elp **O**ur **P**eople **E**xcel Center against her will, Walker tried to make himself be around the family more (especially since Trivette let on that Angel told him her secrets but not Walker), Trivette, Gage, and Sidney were helping Alex all the time.

Walker was scared out of his mind for Alex, but tried not to show it, especially around 10yr old Angela.

Walker came home from work one day (about 6months into the pregnancy) and Angela ran to him yelling "Daddy, Daddy!" Walker knelt down to scoop up his excited little Angel and sit her on his knee. "Hi sweetie, how's my little Angel?" "Good daddy! I missed you!" Walker smiled down at his sweetie pie and said "I missed you too!" Just then a big Alex came into the room looking quite tired and went over and kissed Walker and said "What about me? Did you miss me?" Walker thought about it for a few minutes and said "Well, you see, she's my little Angel, you're just my wife." Alex looked at him and said "FINE!" and walked away. "Honey, I was just joking, you know I love you and missed you. Come on!" Walker yelled out to her as she walked back into the kitchen. But it was no use.

Angela looked at her daddy and hugged and kissed him and said "Mommy's mad today." as she started to cry. Walker held her tight for a moment and said "Why?" "I don't know, she started yelling at me, daddy." Walker squeezed her tight then looked her in the eyes and replied "It's not you sweetie, mommy is just tired. She is in some pain." "Will she be okay?" "She'll be fine if I have anything to do with it. Tell you what, why don't we call and see if you can spend the night with Uncle Trivette?" asked Walker with a smile forming. "NO! I want to stay with you. Please daddy?" asked Angela crying. "Okay." Walker tried to calm his daughter down but without success, finally she cried herself to sleep and Walker carried her to bed and tucked her in.

Walker came back down a half hour later and walked into the kitchen where his wife was cleaning up dishes from Dinner. "Did you save me any?" asked Walker as he picked up a dish towel and started drying dishes. "Angela did, if it was up to me, I would have thrown it all away." replied Alex not even looking up from the sink. Walker chuckled as he tried to find the right cabinet for the plates. "Top cabinet above you." Alex said knowing he was having problems. Walker guiltily put the dishes in the correct cabinet then looked at his wife and said in a stern tone "Angela told me you yelled at her today." "That child is always underfoot." said Alex anger starting to show. "Is that seriously it, or are you just mad at everything and deciding to take it out on your daughter who thinks you don't love her anymore?" Walker asked starting to raise his voice.

Just then Angela woke up screaming for her daddy. Walker threw the dish towel down and looked at Alex and said "Think about it." as he went to check on Angela.

Walker went up to find his daughter curled up in a ball hugging her stuffed horse that her dad got her for her third birthday and crying. Walker went over, sat on the bed, and picked his girl up and rocked her in his arms. He then started singing "_The Eyes of a Ranger"_ that he sang to her every time she had a bad dream telling her that wherever the bad guy is there is always a Texas Ranger behind him.

Meanwhile Alex went and got Walker's sleeping stuff and threw them on the couch and went to get ready for bed.

Walker came down to finish helping Alex and saw his stuff on the couch, sighed and got ready for bed. When he was ready he heard Angela crying softly, so he went upstairs and picked her up and got her to go to sleep, but when he tried to put her down she wouldn't let him, so he sat on her bed and eventually fell asleep with her in his arms.

As Alex passed the doorway to Angela's room she looked in and saw Walker and Angela both sound asleep, so she went in a pulled a blanket over them and went to bed.

At about midnight Alex let out a loud scream causing both Walker and Angela jump up. "Alex!" Walker said as he ran out of the room, "Mommy!" Angela started crying. "Sweetheart wait here, daddy will be right back." Walker ran into the master bedroom and the sight he saw horrified him.

TBC.


	4. Good Turns Bad

Chapter 4: Good Turns To Bad

**Chapter 4: Good Turns To Bad**

When Walker walked into the bedroom Alex was on the floor screaming from pain saying "I CAN'T MOVE!" Just then Angela walked into the room and screamed "MOMMY!" "Angela, I told you to stay in your room." Walker looked up from his wife seeing the look in his daughter's eyes.

Walker had the ambulance on the way. When they got there Walker asked the officer to stay with Angela till Ranger Trivette got there. The Officer agreed.

When Trivette got there he found Angela curled up in a ball once again holding her horse. "Hey Sweetie." Trivette said as he bent down to pick up Angela. "Uncle Trivette, I'm scared." Angela clung to Trivette showing no signs of letting go anytime soon. "Let's go to the hospital with mommy and daddy, sound good?" Trivette asked stroking her long blonde curls. "Daddy and Mommy yelled at me." Angela said squeezing Trivette tighter. "I'm sure they didn't mean it." Trivette said as he helped Angela get her coat on and carried her to the car.

**½ Hour Later**

Alex had finally gone to sleep when a nurse came into the room and said "Ranger Walker, Ranger Trivette is here with your daughter." "Ok thanks." Walker said taking another look at Alex then going into the waiting room.

"Walker, how's Alex? Trivette stood up quickly when saw his partner coming. "It was close; we almost lost them, and her. I feel like it's my fault, I got mad at her because she's taking everything out on Angela. How is Angela?" Walker asked looking at his little girl sleeping on the couch. "She said you yelled at her, and she hasn't said anything else the whole time except that she's scared. I think she is in shock. What was with the yelling?" Trivette asked looking into Walker's eyes. "I don't know, I was scared when I saw Alex like that, I didn't want Angela to see her, when she did I told her to go to her room, I guess I yelled at her." "Hey, Alex is strong, I told you that, everything will be fine." Trivette said. "Thanks Trivette, just keep telling me that." Walker said as he went over to check on his daughter. He kissed her on the forehead causing Angela to start crying for her daddy in her sleep. Walker picked her up and she realized that her daddy was there, and she started to cry and say "I'm sorry Daddy." "For what Pumpkin?" Walker asked rubbing his daughter's back. "Making you mad at me." Walker looked at her and said "Sweetheart, I should be the one to say I'm sorry, I had no right to yell at you. I was just worried about your mommy." "Is mommy ok? Are my sisters and brother ok (she was still determined to have two sisters and a brother)?" She asked starting to calm down knowing her daddy was not mad. "Their fine, mommy will have to stay in the hospital until your sisters and brother is born." That started a fresh flow of tears coming.

Walker stood seeing Gage and Sidney come in at that moment. "Walker, we got here as soon as we heard. Is Alex alright, the babies?" Gage asked shaking Walker's hand. "Their all fine, Alex will be staying in the hospital until the babies are born though." Walker said giving Sid a hug. Sid noticed Angela crying so she decided to take her to get a snack. "Hey Walker, if I know Angela she probably isn't hungry unless she takes after her Uncle Gage, right?" "Hey!" Gage said starting to tickle Sid. Walker hearing Angie's stomach growl said" She's probably too tired to eat." Angela looked up with a small grin and said "I'm starving." Everyone laughed and Sid took her from Walker saying "Come on, I know this great restaurant called The Vending Machine Restaurant." She walked away with Angela holding her hand.

Trivette looked at Walker seeing the worry in his eyes and said "Alex will be fine. I'll take Angela home with me so you can stay here." Gage piped in saying "Yeah Walker, Sid and I can help out too." Walker looked at him with a sly grin and said "You must have Sid's schedule memorized to be volunteering her like that." Realizing what he said Gage quickly replied "I know she would volunteer anyways." Everyone laughed and Walker said "Thanks guys, I may take you all up on that."


	5. Three turns into four

Chapter 5: Three Turns into Four

**Chapter 5: Three Turns into Four**

"Hey Walker, phone for you." Said Trivette walking into the hospital room where Walker was sitting with his wife who was sedated.

Walker looked up at Trivette and said "Thanks, stay with her will you?" Walker took the cell phone and left the room.

"Walker." Walker said as he identified himself on the phone. "Is the Ranger handling my case?" asked the voice on the other line. "Depends, who is this?" Walker asked a little confused. "You can call me Boom, Mr. Boom." Walker thought about it for a moment then said "I handed your case over to someone else, call Ranger headquarters." Walker hung-up before Mr. Boom had time to reply.

"Who was that?" asked Trivette when he looked up and saw Walker there. "ER downstairs, making sure they have the billing information correct." Walker told Trivette not wanting to think about it and not wanting to put his family in danger.

Trivette then looked at Walker and said "How's Angela?" "I don't know. I haven't checked in on her since she got here, Sid and Gage are with her." "Go, be with her. She is scared out of her mind. The only person she wants is you. I'll stay with Alex." said Trivette as he pushed Walker out the door "And that's and order." And at that he shut the door. Knowing Trivette he probably had the door blocked so Walker headed for the waiting room, and after no success of finding neither Sid, Gage, nor his daughter. He looked in the children's waiting room and found Gage sitting there with Angela in his lap half asleep and Sid leaning into Gage sound asleep. Gage was just there watching Barney. Just then Angela woke up and said "I want daddy." Gage looked at her and was just about to tell her that her daddy was with her mommy when Walker walked in and said "Ask and Ye shall receive." He knelt down and held his arms out and let Angela tackle him.

Walker looked at Sid and back at Gage and said "Sleeping Beauty is waiting for her Knight in shining armor to come along." Gage looked at Sid and said "Ha-ha, very funny Walker." Then Gage turned serious "Walker, you never told us what happened to Alex." Walker looked at Angela and told her "Hey sweetie, why don't you go over to the toys and let me talk to Uncle Gage and I'll be over in a minute ok?" "Ok daddy." said Angela getting down from Walker's arms.

"She went into premature labor. They were able to stop it, but they don't know for how long." Walker said concern returning to his eyes. "They did an ultrasound to make sure the babies are ok. The results should be coming back soon." "Daddy, I'm tired." Angela said holding her arms out to Walker. "Well, we'll just have to fix that. Why don't you let Uncle Trivette take you home?" Walker said picking up Angela but he already knew what her reply would be. "No! I want to stay with you." "Okay sweetie." Walker grinned at her. "Ranger Walker, the doctor wants to see you." Walker put Angela back on the floor and followed the nurse into the waiting room.

"Hi doctor, are the results good?" asked Walker shaking Dr. Evans hand. "Depends on how you look at it. We found another baby." Walker hearing that had to sit down. "What's that mean?" "Well Ranger Walker, to be honest, it puts your wife in even more danger. The pregnancy won't last much longer. In fact it can't last much longer." Walker just sat trying to digest it all. "Why not and what are our options?" "The reason is that your wife won't be able to handle carrying four babies. Your options are slim, but difficult. 1. You can let Alex try carrying the babies as long as she can and risk losing her, or 2. You can deliver the babies and risk losing one or more of them." Walker sat there thinking about what the right thing to do was.

Trivette came in and said "Walker, sorry to bother you, but Alex is awake and wants to talk to you." Walker looked up at Trivette and replied "Thanks Trivette, I'll be right there." Then said to the doctor "I'll think about what you said, and I'll talk to Alex and page you when we're ready." And with that Walker left and headed towards Alex's room.

"Alex, how are you?" Walker asked as he went towards her and hugged her. "Tired but fine. What did the doctor want? Jimmy told me you were with the doctor." Walker let go of his wife and explained what the doctor said and after a little while they decided to deliver.

They decided that because they knew that Walker couldn't raise a ten year old alone and they didn't want to put Alex in any more danger. It was a very hard decision to make. But they felt that with lots of prayer they would be ok.

Walker went and told the doctor there decision and then preparations began.

TBC.


	6. Four Little Miracles

Chapter 6: Four Little Miracles

**Chapter 6: Four Little Miracles**

As the doctors prepared Alex for surgery Walker went to update the other rangers.

"Hey Walker, how's Alex? What's the latest? Why are you wearing scrubs?" asked the rangers. "We're having four babies today. Otherwise keeping the babies in there would put Alex and the babies in danger." Walker said casually looking at his friends and was laughing inside at their faces. "Four? I thought there were three." Said Trivette confused. Walker laughed and said "They found another baby. But don't tell Angela, I don't want to get her hopes up in case they don't all make it. I'll tell her after the surgery." Walker replied to all of them. "You can count on us Walker." "Thanks Gage." Walker said leaving to head to the O.R.

"Don't start without Walker." Alex said to the doctors, really scared. "Well in that case, go ahead and start." Walker told the doctors as he came over and gave his wife a kiss and sat down next to her. Alex proceeded to hold his hand.

½ hour later out came baby A, a boy named Cooper (for the Texas Ranger Hayes Cooper). Then much to Walker's excitement another boy Cordell Walker Jr. Then came a girl, Kelly Alexandra Walker, and last but not least another girl Melissa Anne Walker. All of them weighed less than 2lbs.

Two hours later Alex was wheeled into the recovery room. Walker went to tell everyone what happened. "Walker, how did it go? asked Gage. "Alex will be fine. Where's Angela?" "She went into the playroom. I'll get her." said Trivette headed in the direction of the playroom. Two minutes later Trivette handed Walker Angela who was sound asleep. "She was sleeping when I went in." said Trivette smiling at her. "Sweetie, wake up." Angela stirred and looked at Walker. "Daddy?" Walker nodded. "You have four new babies." "I thought there were three." "They found a fourth one. You have two brothers: Cooper Jay, and Cordell Ray, and two sisters: Kelly Alexandra and Melissa Anne." Angela grinned and hugged her daddy. "Wait a minute Walker; you never said how the babies are?" said Sid. Walker looked at them and motioned to Angela for her to go play.

"Not much to tell, they're stable, other than that nothing new." "Walker, you and Alex are the parents, they'll be fine." said Trivette with a grin. "Thanks Trivette. I feel better." said Walker with a grin of his own.

Walker headed back to Alex's room to check on her. He found her sleeping but she woke up when he gave her a kiss. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." "It's fine. Take Angela home and stay there with her. I'll be fine, the babies will be fine. She needs you. You need to be spending time with her. Once the babies come home we won't be having any more alone time with her." said Alex. "You sure?" "Yeah, I'll be home in a few days." "Ok honey. I love you." "I love too." Said Alex as Walker started kissing her.

Walker took Angela home and since it was nearly 10:00 at night the night after Alex was admitted to the hospital Walker put Angela to bed.

Angela got up at around midnight and went downstairs and found Walker in the kitchen eating the leftovers she saved him when Alex was mad at him. "Daddy?" Angela looked at Walker. "Walker looked up at Angela and said "Hey sweetie, what are you doing up?" "I can't sleep." said Angela walking over to her daddy. Walker put his fork down and picked up Angela and put her on his knee. "Why not?" asked Walker putting another forkful of food in his mouth. "I overheard you tell Uncle Trivette about the babies." Walker put his fork down and was silent, that's when Angela realized she was in trouble. Then Walker said "Overheard or eavesdropped?" Angela hung her head "Eavesdropped." Walker turned her head so he could look her in the eye and said "What did your mom and I tell you a million times about that?" "I'm sorry daddy, but I'm a big sister now and I have a right to know!" "I don't like that tone Young Lady! Go to your room and I'll be there soon." "But daddy…!" "Go now!" Angela started crying and left the room. Walker sighed. He quickly finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen and went to talk to Angela.

He entered the room and saw Angela sitting on the edge of the bed crying. He went over and sat down beside her not sure what to say. She did have a right to know in a way…but they didn't want her to think her baby brothers and sisters were dying. He put his arm around her but she pulled away and walked over to her window seat and sat down. "Angela, you're right, you do have a right to know, but we didn't want to hurt you by telling you." "You hurt me by not. Daddy…I hate you." "Angela…!" "Just leave me alone." Angela had tears running down her cheeks. Walker went over to give her a kiss but she pulled away. "Goodnight Angel." Walker left the room, clearly hurt.

Walker went down and called Trivette because that's what he always did when he had a problem. "What could you possibly want at 1:00 in the morning?" asked Trivette not knowing who it was. "Morning sunshine." said Walker laughing. "Walker, sorry, I didn't know it was you. What's up?" "Angela hates me." "That's weird for a 10yr old to say, pretty bold." "She did, and she won't let me near her." "I'll be right over." Trivette hung up the phone.

When Trivette got there Walker got them coffee and started telling him what happened. "Angela eavesdropped, and Alex and I have told her a million times before to not do that, she knows about the babies. I told her the only reason I didn't tell her was that we didn't want to hurt her. She said we did by not telling her then she said she hated me." "You sure she's only 10?" "I ask myself the same question everyday."

Just then Angela screamed and sent Walker and Trivette running up the stairs to find her on her bed sleep talking and crying. Walker picked her up just as she woke up. She clung to Walker and cried. Trivette saw that Walker had it all under control and left. Walker wound up holding her the whole night.


	7. Slient Treatment

**Chapter 7: Silent Treatment**

The next morning Angela told him once again she hated him and to leave her alone.

Walker figured if he gave her the silent treatment she'd be talking to him by that night.

Little did he know how she'd take it?

She didn't think much of it at first but as the days passed she got scared of him.

One night at dinner Walker saw tears going down Angela's cheeks but tried to pay no attention but instead said "Finish your dinner." "I'm not hungry." "Then go to your room." Walker said looking at her. Angela cried but left the table and went to her room.

A few hours later Gage and Sid showed up. "Hey Walker, how's the silent treatment going?" asked Gage. "Not good. You can tell she hates it but she's just as stubborn as her mother. I'm taking her over to visit Alex tomorrow." "Good idea." said Sid. "We were passing through and thought we'd see if you needed anything." "No thanks. I'm fine." said Walker.

The next day Walker left Alex to talk with Angela alone. "So, have you been a good girl?" asked Alex knowing Walker was in the doorway. Angela started crying and said "I didn't mean it mommy, honest I didn't." "Didn't mean what Sweetie?" "I told Daddy I hated him. I didn't mean it." "Why did you say it?" "Because he never told me what was really wrong with the babies, I was mad at him, but I didn't mean it." "Well if you didn't mean it then what's the problem?" asked Alex wiping the tears from Angela's eyes. "Daddy doesn't love me anymore. He won't talk to me. I want my daddy." said Angela crying even harder. Walker came over and said. "It's time to go, go wait in the waiting room and I'll be right there." He patted Angela's shoulder on the way out. "Walker, you have to stop this." "I know I will tonight. I got to go. I'll be back later. Love you." said Walker kissing Alex. "I love you too." said Alex returning the kiss.

That night Walker went upstairs to talk to Angela but found her sound asleep so he covered her up with a blanket, gave her a kiss, and went to bed.

In the middle of the night Walker woke up and saw Angela in the doorway to his room. He turned on the lamp and sat up and saw the tears in her eyes. He said "What's wrong?" "I'm sorry daddy. I really am, I didn't mean what I said." Angela told her daddy then fell to the floor crying. Walker got out of bed and went over to her and picked her up. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry." Angela repeated over and over. "Please love me again." Walker went back to his bed, sat down, and put her in his lap. "Sweetie, I never stopped loving you. It's just when you told me you hated me that really hurt. But I forgive you." "I'm sorry." Angela said crying even harder and tightening her grip on her daddy. Walker carried her downstairs and made her some hot chocolate milk and she was sleeping in no time.

He took her back upstairs and tried to put her in her own bed but she started whimpering and tightened her grip on her daddy.

So after Walker got her to calm down he climbed in his bed with her in his arms and put her on the bed beside him and they both fell asleep.

The next morning Trivette came into the bedroom and said "Walker, Angela, wake up." "Trivette? What are you doing here?" "Alex has been trying to call you all day; she is being released from the hospital today." Trivette replied with a grin.


	8. Honey, I'm Home

**Chapter 8: Honey, I'm home!**

_AN: I've decided to add more to my other story: When Danger Calls. So, Check it out and enjoy!_

Walker quickly woke up Angela and told her to get ready to go.

In an hour they were walking into Alex's room Walker carrying Angela. "Well hello you two." "Hi mommy." Angela said giving Alex a hug but not letting go of Walker. "Hey sweetie." said Walker giving Alex a hug of his own and a kiss. Walker looked at Angela and said "Why don't you wait in the waiting room and Mommy and I will be there soon, ok?" "Ok daddy." Angela said as she ran out of the room.

"So, I see you talked to her." said Alex as Walker put his arm around her. "Yep, she was sleeping when I was going to, but at 3:00 in the morning she came to our bedroom crying and repeated over and over that she was sorry. Then asked me to love her again, I told her I never stopped and after I got her to calm down she slept in our room. She has hardly let go of me since." Alex laughed and said "I think you accomplished your mission. I don't think however that that was the best way to do it, you scared your daughter half to death." "I know, I didn't mean for it to go that far." said Walker. Then he looked at the doorway and said "What do you say we go visit the babies. I know you haven't seen them yet, I haven't, neither has Angela." "Walker, Angela and I would love that." Replied Alex as she kissed Walker. "I'm glad because I love you." Walker replied kissing her back. Alex laughed and pulled Walker into the waiting room with Angela. "Angela, what do you say we stop by and see your little brothers and sisters?" asked Walker seeing his daughter's face light up. Angela ran to him nodding her head. "Ok dad, YAY!!" Walker laughed and carried her down to the NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit).

When they entered and saw the quads Alex broke down crying at seeing how small and fragile they were. Angela looked at them then at Walker and said "Daddy, why are they so tiny?" Walker wasn't quite sure how to answer this. But he did they best he could. "Well sweetie, they weren't done growing inside of mommy's tummy, and when they cam out they came out a little early, which is why they are so tiny. They'll grow big and strong though, don't you worry." Angela looked at them, at her mom, and then in an attempt to get her mom to stop crying said "They're my size! Can I hold one?" That made Walker and Alex chuckle and Walker looked at the nurse coming towards them and she said "I'm sorry honey, but they are all still too weak for anyone to hold them." Angela frowned "Even me, their big sister?" "Sorry sweetie, even you." said the nurse walking away.

Walker saw the tears in Angie and Alex's eyes and said "Let's go home." He put his arm around Alex and escorted them both to the truck.

When they got home Walker got lunch ready for them and they all sat around the kitchen table. Walker and Alex both saw Angela playing with her food and not really eating it. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Alex asked caressing her cheek. "I want to hold my brothers and sisters." replied Angela starting to cry. Walker went over to Angela and picked her up. "You'll be able to hold them in a few weeks, don't worry." Angela eventually cried herself to sleep so Walker put her down for a nap knowing she didn't get much sleep last night.

When he came down Alex put her arms around his neck, starting kissing him and said "Honey, I'm home!"


	9. Author's Note

I found another site that I like better for story writing so I will be moving my story over there

I found another site that I like better for story writing so I will be moving my story over there.

I will no longer update my stories on here, but will come back to read story updates and review your stories.

The link to the new site is: I will only be moving one story at a time over because I currently have writers block, so I'll work on one story at a time. Thanks everyone.

My name over there is wheeliegal92.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry but I have totally lost interest in WTR fanfiction and basically WTR itself, so I will not be continueing my stories on here or . Sorry.


End file.
